


I Love You

by CatherineFox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel is FINALLY Canon, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, and I am still crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineFox/pseuds/CatherineFox
Summary: Few verses to mark Castiel saying"I love you"Few gifs to see he felt it all along
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 53





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> In other words, this is me processing...
> 
> Enjoy! ^_^  
  
---  
|    
_In a brink of a moment_  
_As happiness grows strong,_  
_A single ‘ **I love you** ’ spoken _  
_But, time still moves on._  
  
_He drowns in the room,_  
_Alone, as emptiness creeps_  
_He stares at the walls,_  
_For his lost love, he weeps._  
  
_Guilt haunts him first,_  
_His chest feels wrong,_  
_On a suicide mission_  
_He moves along._  
|   
|  |   
|  | 


End file.
